1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to controlling the display of information.
2. Background
Consumers of electronic products are often given user manuals in paper form or incorporated within image files on a disk. Paper manuals take up space, can be lost, are inconvenient to use, and costly for the manufacturer to produce. Image files require significant amounts of storage capacity, are time-consuming to generate, and also are costly to produce.